Display fixtures are used in retail stores or other environments to present samples of various products to consumers. The display fixtures provide consumers with the opportunity to handle or use a sample product before purchasing a similar product provided in a sealed package. In this manner, consumers are able to make a more informed decision about whether to buy a product while still receiving a pristine, non-handled version of the product should they decide to make a corresponding purchase. The product in the sealed package may be readily available on a shelf or other area near the display fixture and/or may be securely held in an area accessible only by retail store team members.